parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
YouTube Reuploading Funny Moments
YouTube Reuploading Funny Moments is the rare video and DVD, because the archive is probably the rarest. Scenes * My Nursery Rhyme Logo (2014-2015) * MixelsAndAngryBirdsFan2000 and Shino Velovic’s Almir Velovic’s Birthday: (Title Card) * Teletubbies Theme Song (Parody Version) * Making your very first xtranormal video tutorial (WolfBrackerAnimations' Reuploaded) ** * Iklan So Klin Pewangi Nycta Gina 2011 (with 30 Seconds) ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=692FoXyNuPU * Iklan So Klin Softergent World 2011 (with 30 Seconds) ** * Teletubbies Say “Eh-Oh!” (From Making Lanterns and Hide and Seek with the Teletubbies) * Larva: Love "Cinta" (Title Card) 25 September 2011 * Tabaluga: Little Wonder (Indonesian Version) Intro and Title Card * Calvin Gets Grounded: Katrina and Friends - First Things First (WildGrinders8000's Reuploaded) * Haari Kids Station ID * The Backyardigans Intro Season 1 Indonesian Version (Frisian Flag Only) ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKDo-IgnIDs * Upin & Ipin Ending Season 4 (Version 2) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse on Disney Junior Asia Now * 10 New Characters (Pikachu487's Reuploaded) ** Youtube: ** GoAnimate: https://ga.vyond.com/videos/0DYtxld5N_zw * RCTI Promo 2015 * SinemArt Logo * Anak Langit Intro (2015) * Teletubbies in 35 Languages: Japanese, Korean, Latvian, and Lithuanian ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Toos4P5H0EI * Animal Parade (Dance with the Teletubbies Version) (Jaden Marcus' Reuploaded) ** Jumping Dance (End) and Animal Parade (Beginning): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLBIkcVctfA * Lion and Bear Moments (Original & Edited) ** Lion and Bear Beginning with Speed and Mute: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OhLGPgxl2qg * Safeguard TVC ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z5wvOOV1f_4 * Iklan Decolgen Herbaful 2012 (with 30 Seconds) ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzigTw1oLgM * Iklan Wall’s Es Krim “Apa Kreasi Wall’s Minggumu” (with 30 Seconds) ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ar3qW9opIw * Custom Magical Event Beginning: Rainbooms Vs Dazzlings ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRwIfqXbwCk * 16 New Characters (Pikachu487's Reuploaded) ** Youtube: ** GoAnimate: https://ga.vyond.com/videos/07ZLoVqeaH14 * Iklan 17 Live Streaming Cewek Sexy 2017 (with 30 Seconds) ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyCPUbl3OaM * Iklan ASUS Zenfone Live 2017 with Tatjana Saphira dan Sheryl Sheinafia (with 30 Seconds) ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jK0sIBie3zE * Xtranormal (Adding and working with xtranormal voices) (WolfBrackerAnimations' Reuploaded) ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=giRgxWuKXHA * Larva Season 2: Man Date "Kencan Pria" (Title Card) 20 & 27 December 2015 * Gangster Camillot gets a girlfriend (Reuploaded by Taylor JoliCoeur's Reuploaded) * Shinchan ~ Mulai Sekarang Jagalah Kerapihan (Doll Girl Vs Teddy Bear) ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPJQyOTpcAg * My Custom TV Event: Welcome! (CorpseBrideFanatic 5000's Reuploaded) Winky is the chosen ** Action Story TV Event Beginning: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sjM7iDwUhU ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ym2sfs3WC0c * Dylan Plays Panty & Stocking ** Grounded: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oT4nxkya-LE ** Ungrounded: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34J9fAPKku4 * My Custom TV Event: The Mine Song but every Mine song Creator Collaborates (Reuploaded) is the chosen ** Making a Den TV Event Beginning: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xyKmW9kLIwA ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5T-yFK3sQ3Y * Eubie Gets Dead Meat (BlossomComedianVEVO's Reuploaded) ** * My Custom TV Event: 10 New Not-Characters (BlossomComedianVEVO's Reuploaded) is the chosen ** Welly Walk TV Event Beginning: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=heMqQ3JSf0w ** * Wilson & MTK get in Dead Meat (T&F edition) (William the Armored Armadillo's Reuploaded) ** Youtube: ** GoAnimate: * My Custom TV Event: Phineas and Ferb Mom Multilanguage (Reuploaded) is the chosen ** Violin (Spain) TV Event Beginning: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHsSma6YR3Y ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UfiWiUUyrqQ * Pesona Melodi on PNV Channel Intro ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6WXVPM9WN8o * Locked Away Lunga Title Card ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FiC2xENz0jw * Larva in New York: Tower Stack "Tumpukan Menara" (Title Card) 18 October 2015 * Shinchan ~ Mulai Sekarang Jagalah Kerapihan (Doll Girl Vs Teddy Bear) (Continued) * Teletubbies - The Calypso Dance (EXTENDED Version VERY RARE) (PBS Kids Broadcast Recording Only) ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2aCOvH0KFk * Windmill Magical Event Test (Pip2010's Reuploaded) * GoAnimate Magical Event S2: Magic House (Beginning and Alternate Ending) * Larva Rangers (Mini Series) ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffVYDLFPAbE * Raffi Ahmad & Nagita Slavina - Kamulah Takdirku (Teletubbies 20th Anniversary Tribute - Rohan Hordern Version) * Teletubbies: New Windmill Stop Spinning Clip ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4QJRlLWlyEo * Tubby Bye-Bye (Po and Laa-Laa are the Boo Shouters) * Ending (Tinky Winky to Po, with the xylophone and piano tune) * Ragdoll Production Logo (2000) * DHX Media Logo * FremantleMedia Logo * GoAnimate Logo (2013-present) Trivia * This is the old videos of YouTube archive. However, it is extremely rare that all videos got removed and never reuploaded videos. * This is the Windmill Crossover Clip: ** Rainbow Windmill - Start Spinning ** Green Windmill - Stop Spinning ** BIE the Ska Windmill - Normal Animation ** 2014's Windmill - Bird Eye’s View ** Gregory DiBruno's Windmill (2015 version) - TV/Magical Event Animation ** Baby Lamb Creations' Real Windmill - Original Animation ** MLP G3 Windmill - Pip2010's GoAnimate * When the voice trumpet rises at the end of the intro, instead of saying "Where have the Teletubbies gone?" A female voice says "Dance with the Teletubbies" 3 times and the Teletubbies can be heard cheering while the Sun Baby is shown. * This is the only YouTube archive on 2011-2017, because the Xtranormal/Nawmal and GoAnimate/Vyond videos: ** Making your very first xtranormal video tutorial by WolfBrackerAnimations ** Xtranormal (Adding and working with xtranormal voices) by WolfBrackerAnimations ** Windmill Magical Event Test by Pip2010 ** 16 New Characters by PIkachu FTW CatMarioFTL ** Eubie Gets Dead Meat by BlossomComedianVEVO ** 10 New Not-Characters by BlossomComedianVEVO ** Wilson & MTK get in Dead Meat (T&F edition) by William the Armored Armadillo ** Phineas and Ferb Mom Multilanguage ** Gangster Camillot gets a girlfriend by Taylor JoliCoeur ** Welcome! (Reuploaded by CorpseBrideFanatic 5000) * The Jumping Dance at the end of the Animal Parade intro * This is the Baby Sun and Magic Windmill, but Crossover * This is the Larva title card on RCTI (with Live Streaming and TV Recording on 2011-2015): ** "terbang" September 2011 ** "KENCANA PRIA" November-December 2015 and July 2016 ** "Tumpukan Menara" 2015 * This is the only 3 collect 2 Indonesian ads with 60 seconds. ** So Klin Pewangi (April 2011) ** So Klin Softergent World (2011) ** Safeguard TVC (2012) ** Decolgen Herbaful (2012) ** Wall’s 3 in 1: Accomplice “Apa Kreasi Wall’s Minggumu” (2014) ** 17 Live Streaming Cewek Sexy (2017) ** ASUS Zenfone Live (2017) with Tatjana Saphira dan Sheryl Sheinafia * This is the begining magical event: Animal Parade, The Lion and the Bear (fast version of Dancing Equestria Girls) and Rainbooms Vs Dazzlings, but GoAnimate Magical Event Season 2: Magic House and Animal Parade * This is the only 4 new TV events: ** Tinky Winky: Action Story before watch this YouTube ** Dipsy: Making a Den before watch this YouTube ** Laa-Laa: Welly Walk before watch this YouTube ** Po: Violin (Spain) before watch this YouTube * The Dylan playing with the Panty and Stocking before the mom with twice * The Windmill spinning and before Dylan walking say "Wow! Thanks mom! You are the best mom ever!" instead of "Uh Oh!" * This is the only 2 new magical events "Charizard vs Blaziken" and "Larva Rangers", but The Lion and the Bear magical event best moments * This is the last Windmill stop spinning, but new audio of Rainbooms Vs Dazzlings or Dancing Equestria Girls * This is the extremely rare on My YouTube Reuploading: Funny Moments to have two boo shouters of Tubby Bye-Bye (from Spray Paint Mural and Let's Dance). Po is first and then Laa-Laa, but Tinky Winky ending with the xylophone, bassoon and piano tune (from Favourite Things & Again-Again). Goofs * Despite Dipsy was the missing Teletubby, the audio of Po was missing the Teletubby can be heard in the background. They difference foreign language the order: ** Over the hills and far away... Teletubbies come to play in UK ** 1, 2, 3, 4. Teletubbies! in [https://youtu.be/7LeCkUJPMuM Brazilian DVD of Sobe e Desce (translating: Up and Down)] ** Time for Teletubbies in Norwegian DVD of Happy Weahter Stories ** Theme Song in Original UK ** Eh Oh! & Uh-Oh! In Thai (2014 Version) Watch External links https://vandalpedia.fandom.com/id/wiki/Funny_Moments Gallery Gangster Camillot and Shino Velovic (Almir Velovic's Birthday) (2017).jpg